Sucked into Sherwood
by ThisIsPerfection
Summary: Gemma adores BBC's Robin Hood, her best friend Mel isn't such a fan. But when a creepy girl casts a curse they find themselves sucked right into Sherwood. Once Mel sees the hot guys in leather and tights, she might just change her mind...
1. Cursed

Congrats if you made it past that awful summary. Set in the first season. Rated M for bad language. Enjoy!

"Look what I got," Gemma sang happily waving a shiny box in Mel's face. Melanie squinted and tried to read the writing on the currently moving box.

"Robin Hood?" she asked scornfully "Whoopdy-bloody-doo," she rolled her eyes

"Hey," Gemma answered sternly "Don't knock it until you try it child. Hot guys in tights doing archery and stuff," she said. A flicker if interest lighted Mel's eyes for a moment, but it soon faded.

"But still," she said "I'm not watching it ," she said.

Gemma huffed and decided to wait until later on and just put it on. Mel would get into it soon enough.

Suddenly Melanie's older brother opened the door.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" he asked. Mel shrugged

"Trying to get out of watching Robin Hood," she answered. Gemmy narrowed her eyes and shrugged at Ryan.

"Right, well me and Josie were gonna do a Ouija board. We need more people. You in?"

Mel and Gem nodded. Ryan had been rather shy when Mel first brought Gemmy home to introduce her family to her new best friend, locking himself in his room, grunting answers and eating as fast as possible so he wouldn't have to stay and make strained conversation. That changed when the three of them were babysitting Marcus (Ryan and Mel's younger brother), and Ryan got drunk on Jack Daniels and bitter lemon, yelling "Oh Em Geee Girlfriend!" down the phone at random contacts.

"An unspoken bond seems to form once you have seen someone's true colours when they're pissed," Mel had put oh so elegantly.

Ryan had lighted candles in the room and switched the lights off. His friend Josie was sitting there and next to her was a dark haired girl with a black net over her face.

Gemma was about to ask who the heck that was when Melanie started moaning.

"How come you're allowed candles and lighters and fire in your room and I'm not? Where did you get that Ouija board? Does mum know you are doing this? Does mum know you are letting _us_ do it? Where did she get that veil from? Were they the ones in the attic? Did you get them from Woolworths? I was going to-"

"Shut it," Gemma said sitting next to the girl with the veil.

"Fine," Mel said plonking herself down next to Josie. Ryan sat down and nodded at the stranger. She breathed in deeply through her nose, lifting her hands and wiggling her fingers with the air.

"Spirit board, through the ages we have spoken of your power, and until now we have only dreamed of what could be accomplished," she said in husky voice that was probably supposed to sound mystic and magical. Gemmy gave Mel an unsure glance and they both had to fight a fit of giggles.

"So your Granddad?" Mel asked two hours later. Gemma had apparently made contact with her dead Grandfather who was in fact very much alive.

"Hmmm," Gemma answered raising her eyebrows. They had left Ryan's room before they snorted out loud and offended the strange girl "That stuff's a load of crap if you ask me,"

"Excuse me," came the floaty husky voice of Strange Girl, who had slid in through the door unnoticed "Don't anger the spirits with your sceptic ways. They will come back to haunt you, Mark my words."

"I'm sure we'll be safe. My Granddad will protect us," Gemma answered smirking

"If the spirits don't curse you I will." warned strange girl, and she started chanting and waving her arms around madly. Melanie discreetly ushered her out of the door and shut it on her face.

"What a disturbed child," she said turning back to Gemma who was messing with the DVD player. "What are you putting on?"

"Oh err… Friends," Gemmy answered shiftily pushing the play button. The Robin Hood theme tune started blaring out and Mel groaned

"Too late now," Gem retorted "It's already on,"

Melanie was way to lazy to get up and change it, so she started fighting Gemma for the remote. When she got hold of it they started a tug-of-war, pushing and hitting all sorts of buttons as they went along. The television flashed white and stayed glowing the strange pearly light.

"Shit," they said in unison. The light looked as if it was growing, but it must have been the screen.

"Is it me or-"

"-It's leaking out of the Tele, yeah,"

The light started to flow like a river out of the television screen and it rose like a tidal wave, crashing down on the two gob smacked girls, blinding them both.

When their sight returned they could see trees and broken light. Hear the light twittering of birds and scuttling of forest animals. Smell the sweet scent of grass just after the rain had fallen. Feel the change in the air, the freshness, the lightness. It was bliss, beautiful calm serenity that they had somehow fallen into.

"This is real right?" Mel whispered softly, scared that speaking would break the beautiful spell.

"I…I think…so" Gemma said staring around them, reaching out and brushing a tree trunk with her hand. The bark was rough, bits cracked off in her hand "Oh I think this is _very_ real," she answered.

"Right, I'm calling someone," Mel reached into her pocket to pull out her phone and screamed in horror. "Look and my phone! Just look at it!" she shoved a melted metal blob under Gemma's nose. "It's ruined!"

"Oh my god look at the remote too!" Gem exclaimed holding up the melted remote which she still had in her hand "I wonder what…" she trailed off at the sound of horse hooves. "Do you hear that?" she asked uncertain if her ears were playing tricks on her

"No I hear it too," Mel reassured her "Sounds kind of urgent. Official even?"

Gemma turned to Mel and was about to ask how the heck horse hooves sounded official, when the cause of the noise came into view. It was men on horses, wearing tights and other strange clothes.

"Are we in Camelot?" Murmured Mel. Eying up a dark haired beauty who was looking as if he was in charge. The horses came to a halt, forming a circle around the two girls.

"What is your business here?" asked the dark guy on a bay horse who to Melanie's utter delight was clad in black leather.

"No. Frickin. Way," Gemma said, letting her mouth hang.

"Subtlety Gem," Mel said nudging her friend "Hotties like subtlety."

"No, no. I mean yeah, but no. It's bloody… Guy!" he said

"Yeah it's a guy," Mel said rolling her eyes and mouthing 'sorry' to the hot guy for her friend's crazy behaviour.

"No!" Gemmy tried again "Guy of frickin Gisborne!" she nearly yelled.

This Guy guy looked half pleased half concerned that Gemma knew who he was. Mel was just staring in non-understanding-ness.

"What is your place here in Sherwood Forest Peasants?" he asked

Gemma squealed and jumped up and down

"I'm in Sherwood forest?" She asked glancing around the woods as if to see the trees in a whole new light. "Mel! We're in Sherwood Forest!"

"What the fuck is Sherwood Forest?" Mel yelled.

"Answer me!" Guy yelled back. The girls looked at him and then back at each other

"It's where Robin Hood is! And Little John and Much and Allan a Dale and," she gasped and her eyes lit up "Will Scarlett!" she finished laughing happily. "Oh my god Mel can we find them?"

"Oh don't tell me I'm stuck in frickin Robin Hood land! Why didn't you just put Friends in like you said? Then we'd be chilling with Chandler and-" she stopped as the tip of a blade touched her friend's chin.

"You just named the most dangerous outlaws in the country. You could prove useful yet," Guy said, sheathing his sword and holding out his hand. Gemma looked at it in disbelief.

"Oh my God this is really happening!" she said. He grabbed her wrist and heaved her up onto his horse. Mel looked a bit put out, but was soon upon the back of a horse, clinging to the waist of another yummy Nottingham guard.

As they rode to see the Sherriff. A group of merry men emerged from their hiding place behind the trees. Having heard every word of the conversation. They exchanged weary looks and decided to follow Gisborne and the two strangely dressed girls to Nottingham.


	2. To Nottingham!

"But _why_ are we following them?" Much whined, noticing the growing pain in his feet. He wished they had horses like Gisborne and his men, so they would not have to walk to Nottingham.

"Because I want to discover who they are," Robin answered "Why were they dressed like that? How did they know who we were?"

"Well _one_ of them knew," Djaq mumbled correcting him. She had heard the blonde girl's admiration when she had said Will's name. And also the lack of _her_ name mentioned in the gang. She had felt part of Robin's gang when they had thwarted the Sherriff mere days ago. How did this girl know of the others and not her? She followed nonetheless, her curiosity nearly as strong as Robin's, though she kept a close eye on Will, his behaviour hadn't changed yet.

"The other one was a bit clueless," Allan said thoughtfully. She had been as perplexed by her appearance in Sherwood forest as they had been. They were walking about, searching for berries and firewood, when the sound of hooves had warned them to hide. Then a white light had caused them to peek out from behind the trees. Then there stood two confused looking girls, in clothes not notorious for Locksley, glancing around themselves in confusion and bewilderment.

"Yeah, and I don't think they belong with Gisborne if they're a clueless as that. Or as knowledgeable," Robin said breaking into a run as he saw the castle come into view. Once they were out of the forest they had no protection from the trees or the shadows made from the dappled light, they had to move fast and silent if they planned to get there unnoticed.

Gemmy held on as tight as she could onto Guy's waist, she had never rode before and was terrified of falling. She glanced at the ground beneath her, it flashed greens and browns they were galloping so fast. She closed her eyes tightly and decided she didn't like riding at all, the saddle fitted on the horses back was uncomfortable, her legs hurt from tensing them and her arms were cold from the wind rushing and beating against them. Her face wasn't because it was shielded by Guy's body and she vaguely wondered how he was able to breathe in the air that must have been gushing into his face. When they finally stopped she still clung on tightly.

"Hey Gem, let go we're here," Mel said reaching up from the safety of the solid ground and poking her friend in the arm when Guy gave her a warning look. Slowly Gemmy opened her eyes and realised they had stopped. Guy was slowly trying to pry her tightly clasped fingers off of him. Reluctantly she let go and he slid off of the animal. Mel was tapping her foot impatiently for Gem to hurry up.

"Come," Guy said walking from the stables expecting the girls to chase after him. Gemmy just glanced over the side of the now impatiently stomping animal, looking worried that she might fall.

"What's wrong?" asked Mel.

"I…err…can't get down," Gemmy admitted, ripping her eyes from the floor and meeting Mel's. Her friend rolled her eyes

"Just, slip off," she said motioning to the floor.

"I can't," Gemma hissed. "I'll break my ankle or something!"

"I said come!" came the scream of Guy as he stormed back into the stable.

"I can't!" Gemma shouted back "I'm stuck on your frickin horse. He's too tall!"

"_She_ is only 14.2," Guy said storming over "That is not high,"

"It's high enough to break your neck if you fell," Gemmy mumbled.

"Get here," he said pulling over a step ladder and grabbing her under the armpits.

"No way Guy of Gisborne. I know what you are like," she said squirming away from him. He pulled away

"How would you know what I'm like?" he asked warningly.

"Don't look at me like that," she said with just as much threat in her voice "I know more about you than you can imagine," she hissed with venom "So don't think you hold the upper hand here." He stepped down and looked up at her

"Well stay here then. Up on the horse. Watch she doesn't move though, you might fall off," his eyes flashed with what threatened to be a promise of very a nasty fall.

"Okay," she said deflating "just, do it gently," she said. He stomped up the step ladder and grabbed her surprisingly softly but with annoyance and placed her on the ground.

"With me," he said simply, turning away so they could not see him blushing. That girl had not one right to talk to a man of his power in that way. Yet it intrigued him. She didn't seem terrified of what he could do to her, how easy it would be for him to simply wipe her off the face of the earth. For someone who claimed they knew everything about him, she was awfully bold and naïve. He thought of Marian and her stubbornness, she was brave enough to stand up to him, but she was wise enough to do it discreetly, she would never be so abrupt about it. Not like this strange girl.

"Sort out the horse," he barked at a servant as they left the stables and came out into the courtyard.

"What was that all about?" Mel murmured "You never 'explode' like that on people,"

"Yeah well, I've seen what he's done," Gemma hissed back "He's an asshole."

"A hot asshole nonetheless," Mel answered checking out the back view and nodding approvingly. Gemma stopped and spun around to face her best friend.

"He killed someone Mel. In the first episode."

"Gemma! Look around you, this is real. We are not in an episode. We are not in a TV series. This is happening to us now and stuff like this does not happen in the real world. People do not get sucked into DVD players and live their fave show! Gemma we are obviously having a drunken mirage or some sort of hallucination brought on by drugs."

"Have you consumed any alcohol or taken any drugs lately Melanie? No. Me neither. So what else could it be? This guy knows who I am talking about, he knows I'm speaking to him when I call him Guy. If you can find any other explanation to this then feel free to express your hypothesis," she realised she had been yelling rather loudly and waving her arms around to convey her point. She glanced at Guy and he had cocked his head to one side.

"Well, are you taking us into the castle to see the Sherriff or what?" she asked pleasantly, walking past him and taking the lead.

"How did you-?"

"Hello? You're like his little puppet, you wouldn't dare make a move without informing him. Especially one so significant as two girls from where or whenever we're from coming in and knowing things we shouldn't." Gemma said slowing her pace so she was walking beside him.

"Are you a psychic?" he asked

"Oh come on Guy. You don't believe in Gypsies and fortune tellers," she said rolling her eyes, stepping inside the side door. Guy looked at Mel who gave him a look, said,

"Hey, I know even less than _you _do," and followed Gem into the castle.

"I just don't see why we couldn't have waited in the comfort of the forest, I mean they're bound to turn up there again. We could have put on a hearty soup and everything ready for them," Much said coming up with yet another excuse for them to return 'home'.

"If they're under Gisborne's watch then there's no hope of them just taking an unsuspicious stroll through the woods and accidentally bumping into us," Robin said pulling his hood further down over his face as a couple of patrol guards stormed past.

"Do you think he took them to see the Sherriff?" Djaq hissed.

Little John nodded "Yeah, he wouldn't make a move without the puppeteer being right over his shoulder," he said bitterly.

"Mmhmm," Robin agreed, running to hide behind a stall.

"Who do you think they are?" Djaq asked Will. He looked at her as if he had jut been pulled from a trance.

"Huh?" he asked, the misty look in his eyes clearing.

"The girls, who do you think they are?" she asked again.

"I don't know. They're clearly not from here. Gisborne wants them, so all we have to figure out is why." he hesitated for a moment "I wonder how she knew who we were. She spoke as if-" again he paused, but this time it was because another group of Patrols were lurking nearby. He grabbed her elbow and took her over to the entrance to an alleyway. "-she spoke as if-. Was it just me?" his bright eyes glistened innocently.

"No, I heard it too. It was like she was in love with y-" Djaq stopped herself "with the idea of meeting us," she said correcting herself. Will nodded and they joined the others.

"What were you two doing there?" asked Allan, a touch of anger if not jealousy in his voice.

"Talking," Will answered, thinking again.


	3. Met His Match

Guy told them to wait outside the door as he went in to explain the situation to the Sherriff. He stormed into the Meeting Room and was met with twenty pairs of eyes.

"Please excuse me Gentlemen," the Sherriff said, his eyes narrowing in Guy's direction. As they left the Meeting Rom back into the hall, Gemma grabbed Mel's arm and hid her behind a pillar instinctively. She had seen this man order people's lives to be ended without a flicker of guilt, without a single thought of who that could effect, of what hearts would be crushed, whose Mothers he was taking away, whose Fathers he was running out into the forest. She narrowed her eyes at a man she despised with a great passion, though this was the first time they had met.

"What do you think you're doing Gisborne?" He yelled "I have the top twenty most influential men in the country in there" he pointed to the door angrily "And you storm in all high and mighty, no apologies, no explanation just expecting for me to put _my_ business on hold for your pathetic information. What's happened now?" he put on a mimicking a baby voice "Has wittle Wobin Hood stolen an apple?"

"No I found a couple of girls-"

"Save it Gisborne, I have more important things to worry about than you finding your nightly entertainment." he turned to go back into the Meeting Room but stopped and turned around when his hand was on the door handle "Especially when I'm in the middle of something," his eyes flashed dangerously and Guy retreated slightly. The door slammed and Mel and Gem slowly walked out form where they had been watching.

"What a control freak." Mel said staring at the solid oak door that separated them from the Sherriff. "You should really stand up to an ass like him," she said deciding.

"Mel-"

"Don't tell me!" she said cutting across Gemma "He's like the Don of the Mafia and if anyone told him their thoughts then its goodbye to them!" she said angrily.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Guy said turning to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" Melanie asked following him.

"Your presence is clearly not an interest to the Sherriff. So for now you need a place to stay."

"We're staying with you?" Mel asked in pure delight, her eyes and face alight. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"No," he said slowly "My heart belongs to another,"

"So baby Seth in the forest got there by accident I suppose," Gemmy mumbled

"What did you say?" Guy asked

"Oh nothing," Gemma snapped angrily.

"Listen you," he said grabbing her wrist and wheeling her around to face him, she snatched it from his grasp

"Don't touch me with your blood stained hands you filth," she spat at him, looking him up and down and then storming away.

"Wow what do you _do_?" Mel asked.

"Just find that bloody child and bring her to me," Guy answered through gritted teeth.

"You're not going to kill her are you?" Melanie asked unsurely. Guy looked as if he was thinking abut it but then thought better of it.

"No, you're safe. For now," then he too started to walk away.

"Hold on," Mel said irritably "How am I meant to find you once I've got Gemmy if you're stalking off too?"

"I'll be around," he said mysteriously, and turning a corner he was out of sight.

Melanie shook her head and went into pursuit of her friend.


	4. Less of the Lottie

"Seriously though, instead of risking our lives to find to people who we don't know or really should care about, let alone where they are is really just-"

"There," Robin nodded upwards to the castle. Through one of the dirty windows they could make out two figures. One blonde one brunette. The dark haired girl seemed to be calming the fair one who was sighing and arguing back. Then she glanced out the window.

Robin and the others didn't have time to duck or hide, so they all lowered their faces simultaneously, which in fact just drew more attention to them..

"She's seen us!" cried Much who had peeked out from under his hood. They scattered and fled in different directions. Robin glanced at the window before he left and saw the fair girl jumping up and down and pointing out the window, a gleeful look on her face. Her friend then pulled her away and Robin too fled after his men.

It took them half an hour to meet up again.

"Well we found them!" Much said gleefully brushing off the hay from his jacket, he had decided that a barn was the safest place to hide. "Next crazy plan to get us killed?" he asked his master.

"We'll break them out of course," Robin said slinging his bow on his shoulder and walking back towards the castle.

"Hold on Robin," Little John said putting his hand on Robin's shoulder "Shouldn't we devise some sort of plan first?" His dark eyes shone with urgency so Robin nodded in agreement. They headed back towards the forest as discreetly as they could.

"You and Djaq seemed pretty close before," Allan said to Will.

"We were talking about the girls." he answered unaware of the envy in Allan's voice. Allan nodded slightly and kept his eyes on Djaq's back, watching her moves carefully.

"Right," Guy said once he had found the two girls sitting silently in a room refusing to speak to one another "I've been thinking and-"

"You've looked in the mirror and realised what an asshole you are and have decided to join forces with Robin?" Gemma asked, arms folded, eyes on the floor.

"No. I've been thinking and have decided that if you interrupt me one more time I will seriously hang you myself," He answered. Gemma pulled a face that said 'You wouldn't dare,' "Anyways-"

"There's Capital punishment here?" Mel asked frightfully.

"Yeah it's like the stone ages," Gemma said bitterly.

"But that's like barbaric! It's-"

"Shut. Up." Guy hissed through gritted teeth. "Listen to me!" he whined like a child. The girls fell silent and looked expectantly at him. "There's no use pretending, I know everything. You're from the future. Aren't you?" his eyes were greedy, his smile malicious.

"Well kind-" Mel started but Gem cut across her.

"You're right, there's no point in pretending anymore," Gem flashed a warning look at her "We may as well tell him." Guy's eyes widened in delight, he didn't think it would be this easy "We're related to the Sherriff."

Guy did a double take, looking form Melanie to Gemma.

"But-"

"I'm his daughter and Mel's his niece,"

"_Daughter?_ He had a wife?" Guy asked in disbelief.

"Hardly," Gem scoffed "Just a fling. But me and him get along well enough. Well enough for him to tell me about Robin and his men. About you," she said studying her fingernails and flicking her eyes up when she said 'you'.

"But-"

"While we're at it you may as well know the whole truth. Now that we're assured you _are_ Guy of Gisborne, we can tell you our real names." Gemma paused as Gisborne figured it out. She and Mel had both heard the Sherriff call Guy by his name, giving them confirmation of who he was. Gemma of course knew this, but she gave Guy time to think about this for a moment. And time for her to come up with some names. "My name's Madelyn and she's Charlotte." Gemma said "And we'd appreciate if you didn't tell father we're here just now. He doesn't like me 'mixing in with business'. It'd be nice to surprise him in our own time," Gemma flicked her hair and smiled sweetly. Guy thought through all the information she had given him whilst Gem glanced at Mel and silently and subtly warned her to wipe the gormless expression off of her face. She rearranged her features into what she hoped was a convincing look. Guy looked at them

"Okay. Come with me,"

"I was thinking if we go around the back way when the Guards are on Patrol, we'd have a better chance of getting in," Robin said drawing a path in the dirt, next to his sketch of the castle he'd don moment ago."

"No, no, no," Allan shook his head "Look," he grabbed the stick from Robin "We need to infiltrate a building nearby." he drew a small square by the castle.

"Like the kitchen?" Will asked. Allan nodded.

"Exactly. Once we're in there we can enter the castle dressed as servants from the kitchen."

"Delivering food for the Prisoners!" Much answered.

"Prisoners?" Little John asked.

"Yeah, well once we're in the prison we can bust the girls out of there," Robin answered.

"Do you think they'll be in the Prison?" little John asked.

"Where else would they be?" Djaq asked in interest. Will and Little John exchanged a look.

"Well, he's Gisborne," John said

"And they're young girls," Will continued.

"And he's Gisborne," Little John repeated when none of them cottoned on.

"So they're most likely to be…" Will started but then blushed.

"Locked in his bed chamber," Robin finished bitterly. "right we're leaving now. Once we get into the castle Djaq you can deliver the food to Gisborne's room. You're the smallest and can be easily mistaken a woman." Robin turned to go and then turned back "I mean, because you _are_ a woman you're less likely to look suspicious." he corrected himself, blushing in embarrassment as he did so. Sometimes, with Djaq's pure fighting ferocity and easy to get along with ways, it was hard to remember she was a girl.

"Right, well," Much said pulling his hat back onto his head "Let's go do this thing,"

They had been moved to the upper quarter of the castle and as soon as Guy left Melanie opened her mouth to question her friends strange behaviour. Gemma held up her hand and jerked her head towards the door. Surely enough they could see a slightly moving shadow at the bottom of the door. Slowly it moved away and then Gem nodded allowing Mel to commence her questioning.

"His _family_?" she hissed in annoyance. "What's that about?"

"Well he thought we were like psychics or something."

"So? That's so much cooler than being that old moaner's relatives,"

"Oh yeah? You won't think it's cool when we're being tortured for future plot details?" Gemma asked sarcastically. "Being close to the Sherriff gives us protection against Guy. He wouldn't dare place a finger on thine royal head now he knows who we're connected to. We could probably even order him around if we play our cards right. My god, telling Guy of Gisborne what to do!" Gemma smiled menacingly.

"Right that's fair enough," Mel answered "But why did I get the servant name?" she moaned.

"You what?" Gem asked in confusion

"Do you not read?" Melanie asked in annoyance "_All_ the servant girls are _always_ called Charlotte."

"Don't be ridiculous Mel! You're being paranoid."

"Look it's a well known fact that you watch crap TV shows and I read crap romance novels. I'm telling you, if there is a character called Charlotte you can bet your ass she'll be a servant girl."

"I resent the crap TV show comment, but otherwise I see your point. Sorry Lottie, but it's too late now, I can't just tell Gisborne that I got your name wrong!"

"Less of the Lottie," warned Melanie.


End file.
